Redemption
by Pumpkinshota
Summary: Even the worst of people have a bit of good in them, no matter how small.


Hatred, anger, jealousy…

These were all things Porky felt toward Ness for the entire time they'd known each other during their childhood. Ever since the first time Ness had seen him covered in cuts and bruises from his parents' beatings, he had felt absolute anger toward the boy. Every time that stupid black haired brat gave him a sympathetic look, like he could relate to anything he'd been through, or like he, Porky, needed pity, he wanted to break the kid's neck like a twig and take in the pure ecstasy of it. It was an almost psychopathic sort of need for violence against the boy. He had grown used to these psychotic feelings over time, they having been more than likely brought on by his parents' physical abuse against him and his brother, Picky. Porky was always the one to take the brunt of their abuse though since he was older. Nobody would ever be able to understand how much it hurt, the scars, both emotional and physical. Nobody would ever appreciate him for how intelligent he was, how easily he could manipulate people to do what he wanted… well, that's what he thought, until that meteor landed in Onett one day and he heard Buzz Buzz's Prophecy that all would be chaos and ruin in a matter of ten years…

So soon after that, he heard voices in his head like some schizophrenic lunatic; a deep evil sounding voice that he could only really be described as the devil itself speaking to him. That voice, it promised him power, fame, appreciation, admiration… and most importantly… a love he had never had a chance to have…

But that last part wasn't something you'd have expected to hear for someone who's so obviously screwed up in the head, right? Well, that's why he held such incredibly negative feelings toward Ness, really, but he'd never admit it to anyone; not even himself. He was absolutely jealous of Ness… Ness who had loving parents… popularity… friends… admiration and later on, even a girlfriend. Why should Ness have everything he wanted? Why should Ness have everything he, Porky, so obviously deserved? He was certainly much better than Ness, certainly much smarter, much cleverer, much more manipulative… He'd even go as far as to say he was much more handsome!

It was those negative emotions that drove him; drove him onward to listen to the voice in his head. That voice, who claimed itself to be called Giegue the 'Cosmic Destroyer', stirred those negative emotions of hatred and jealousy up so much… Porky never did realize he was the one being played, not the alien force manipulating him. The amount of hatred Porky held in his heart was slowly rotting him from the inside out; he was dying inside and he didn't even realize it. His very soul was shattering under the alien's grasp just as if he had sold his soul to the devil himself.

With Giegue's instruction, Porky went onward to try and foil Ness's attempts to save the world; After all, the apple of Enlightenment surely couldn't have predicted his rise to power! No, he was surely too clever, too good for anything to predict what he'd do. The Apple of Enlightenment had only predicted Giegue's fall, not his! Nothing could stop him and his plans to finally be respected and loved by each and every person on Earth!

He kidnapped Ness's soon-to-be girlfriend in Twoson, only to be disappointed that the black haired brat managed to free her from her jail cell in Peaceful Rest Valley and defeat the Happy-Happyist Cult leader, Carpainter. The man had been a weakling anyway; hardly fit to even serve him and his noble cause for a new world dominated by him, Porky! He fled Peaceful Rest Valley after that and went straight to Fourside while Giegue influenced those of Threed into becoming corrupted and causing absolute chaos. It worked well, and the town was completely under their control within a few days.

Porky was mildly surprised when Ness and Paula managed to free Threed from Giegue's hold with the help of their new friend, Jeff, and make their way to Fourside; of course he'd never admit he was surprised about it though.

Once the threesome had reached Fourside and eventually went into the mall to do some shopping, he kidnapped the girl, Paula, again; not directly, but instead being in charge of the Mook who did it. Though everyone would've said Monotoli was in charge of the city and the goings on within it, it was really him who was in charge! He was making all the plans and all the big ideas, and kidnapping Paula just played into his grand scheme!

At this point Ness had fallen in love with the blonde girl. Porky was absolutely sure it'd have broken the boys' spirit and will to continue forth, yet…

It was bizarre; it only seemed to draw forth rage and desperation in Ness, a rage and desperation that, for some reason, weren't controlled by Giegue. Porky couldn't understand it at all, the alien was able to control so many others, yet Ness eluded his grasp...

At this point, Pokey still didn't realize he was under the alien's control, himself.

Upon Ness defeating the Mook in Fourside, Porky fled once again; he fled to the Deep Darkness and then later stole the device Ness intended to use to reach Giegue. He was absolutely certain now that nothing could stop him since he had taken the one thing that could bring them to where he and Giegue stay hidden! Yet, Ness was as stubborn as a mule and kept after himself and Giegue like a hound; that damned Dr. Andonuts created yet another device that would allow Ness to travel into the past to face them at last. Porky pondered a bit before they had arrived if perhaps he had been a bit cocky; perhaps if he'd simply KILLED Dr. Andonuts, the world's fate would've been sealed?

At this point, so much time had passed with himself under Giegue's control that Porky had about lost his mind and senseless killing no longer fazed him; he was essentially soulless at this point. His soul seemed to have been crushed by his own jealousy and hatred, in much the way Giegue's had been for some time. They were both dead inside.

When Ness and his friends came to the Devil's Machine, in the form of poorly made, blocky, and ridiculously pathetic robots, Porky nearly peed himself from laughing. The entire sight was so sad; he couldn't help but pity the poor four heroes who would go down dying at his and Giegue's hand in the form of pathetic robots!

Yet… once again, he was surprised by their determination and their ability to actually damage his spider-shaped time travelling machine. It seemed as though, despite the fact that they had been moved into robot bodies, they still retained their ability to perform PSI. This made Paula a huge pain in his backside, quite literally; his behind was set on fire through a hole that had been made by Ness's repeatedly smashing the time machine. Backing off after that with a rather dirty look to the four robots, he turned off the devil's machine, which contained Giegue's pure, evil energy. It had a figure of Ness covering it, which was rather creepy in itself as it pulsated like it was alive, and Porky watched in amusement as the ground turned to a thick, sticky red substance that was a lot like blood… or maybe the inside of a creature; who knew for sure? Giygas rose up from the sticky, red ground slowly, like a giant shadow that towered well over 20 feet high and shifted in font of the four heroes in a way that was neither natural nor robotic, muttering nonsensical words in its deep, demonic voice,

"Ness…. Ness…. Ness… It... H…u…r...t…s…"

For the first time, Porky felt a twinge of fear; Giygas was a lot more horrifying in this form than his other, and it was indeed the first time he had seen this form. The other form he had seen was in visions; a strange, white, alien-like creature that had something like horns protruding backwards, large, glowing red eyes and a slim figure with needle-like limbs. In his visions, he had also seen someone who looked a lot like Ness, aside from the fact that he wore no backpack and had a handkerchief around his neck; he didn't understand what Giegue had been trying to convey to him in those visions.

Porky watched in near horror as Giegue rose up higher and a sudden light flashed from its open, mouth-like area. The light struck the four heroes, and hard apparently; one of the robots went down with sparks shooting off of it. One of them had been taken down just like that.

Porky, in any other circumstance, would've laughed and said how he was right and how he was finally getting what he wanted; how he was going to win this battle and go on to be the king of the world and reshape it to how he saw fit, but now…

Now he was terrified, so terrified he was pretty sure he actually did wet himself from within his spider-machine. If those robots could've had a hopeless expression, he knew they would bear that expression in full entirety right now. One of the robots fell to its knees and clasped its claw-like hands together, as if it were praying. That was actually a pretty good guess, too, because that's exactly what the robot was doing. A gentle light flowed inward from an unseen force and suddenly, the entire ground began to shake as if a huge earthquake were occurring.

Things only got a lot worse then.

Giegue split into hundreds and hundreds of smaller forms that looked almost eerily like fetuses. Porky began to sob and cry at the terror of it all; it was like he was a little kid again, so scared and unable to do anything about it. The robot that was on its knees, Paula, kept praying and praying with all her might, the glow around her gradually getting brighter and brighter. Giegue's demonic voice let out a high pitched squeal of absolute pain, and it shot out more attacks at the three who were still standing.

Another went down, leaving only Ness, who was clearly Ness since he wore a rather tattered red and blue hat, and Paula to face the horrible demon who was claiming their lives one by one.

With one more choked sob, Porky couldn't take anymore of this! He clasped his hands together and prayed, too. He prayed as hard as he could for the safety of Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo, onward and onward until his heart seemed to bleed from the outpouring of emotions he had never felt before. The light around Paula and Ness became unbearably bright as Ness, too, knelt down and clasped his hands together, praying for this battle to finally end. The high pitched, pained squeal that came from Giegue was so inhumanly loud; all of their ears would've bled had Ness and Paula not been robots and had Porky not been in his protective spider-machine.

Just like that, the light died down and Giegue was no more… Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo all lay broken on the darkened ground, seemingly dead in the apparent backlash that had occurred upon destroying Giegue. Porky sat there for a few moments, staring at the broken bodies of the robots while he cried over everything that had just happened.

Just as Porky was about to calibrate his spider-machine to move on to another time, light engulfed each of the robots' bodies and formed into a small ball, soon disappearing into the darkness and, probably, back to a place where Porky would never be able to return lest he face the shame of his own betrayal, failure, idiocy and all of the horrible things that were sure to happen once more within his family.

No… He wouldn't go back to that; he had time yet to form new plans to truly be loved… in another time period, long, long after this one…

He would be loved… one way or another…


End file.
